


Pink Monsoon

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, nevermind
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 假酒害人。Don't drink too much.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Leman Russ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pink Monsoon

-  
这场无声的宣战是自两支军团驻扎在同一颗星球整顿后开始发生的变化的一部分，同时，因为另一个变化，即不止是军团之间，确切的说是两位原体逐渐酝酿起来的微妙气氛的变化，并最终不可避免地达到了尖刃般的临界点。  
在那些日子里，最开始，双方都保持了种对于彼此来说几乎都无法想象的冷静。毕竟空港挺大，如果不是刻意找茬的话，几乎很难在同一个狭小空间里集合起引发斗殴的人数。对于最开始的一周，留在阿斯塔特们记忆里的便是如此——这就是那种类似于“长夜漫漫”之类的说法，在寂静、光明又确定的朦胧中，时间被无限地拉长又压短，摆在眼前的未来犹如细致具体的地图，一目了然，仅此而已。  
然后渐渐地事情就开始变得不太对头了。总是避免不了会有龃龉，然后演变成了口角，随即争端又进一步升级。无所事事的日子里时间总是过得很慢，如果要说那次发生的事是人之常情也没什么问题，毕竟把两个互相看不顺眼的大型军团摆在一起的时候，无论空间有多么宽敞，到最后总是会不可避免地变成熔炉。但很显然，第一军团和第六军团都不想令摩擦继续升温，他们开始试图以相对温和的方式解决争端，比如充分利用起训练笼，或是以无伤大雅的竞争来裁决。  
但看起来这也没起什么作用。  
当鲁斯恢复意识的时候，他只闻到浓香弥漫的蜜酒味道，还有已经变冷凝固的油脂味，漂浮在湿漉漉的温暖空气中；他觉察到自己短暂地睡着了一段时间。渐渐地，寒冷开始蔓延，那是纵情狂欢后的午夜常有的感觉，挥之不去的一缕酸涩感在他周围飞舞，他的身上酒气格外浓厚，喉咙干涩发苦，脖颈后满是汗珠，神志恍惚，一切都模糊不清，浑身也提不起什么劲来。  
“发生什么了？”他问自己，现在是凌晨两点，这里也不是熟悉的房间，空气里还有灰尘弥漫。而且从身上各处隐约传来的疼痛似乎也在暗示他并不是因为疲惫而睡着的，或许是昏迷，也可能是二者皆有。鲁斯伸出手，揉了揉后颈，真是经典的位置，他确信自己的掌心碰到的是灼热的伤处，那块地方光是挤压下去就会令神经涌起一股战栗般的刺痛。  
他听到了沉闷的响动，某种事物浮出又潜入的动静，但很轻，像是隔了好几层墙壁后消了音，随距离渐渐粉碎，只剩细微的屑末落在他的耳中。不知为何他的脑海里就是浮现出了这些怪异的细节，就好像有个声音在他的脑袋里窃窃私语。鲁斯皱起眉，这时他才想起来查看周围的环境：房间不算宽敞，灯光昏暗，看起来更像是缭绕在月亮周边的雾气，陈设没有任何异常之处——当然是以原体的体格来说，换句话说，鲁斯的心里基本隐隐有了答案——对面的墙壁上挂了幅深绿色的帷幕，有道格外突兀的红色污渍斜斜泼在了左下角的位置，看起来像是多了条花边。  
“黎曼？”  
醒后不到三分钟，盘旋在脑子里的疲惫便被这个熟悉的声音赶走了，没有迟疑，鲁斯把头了转过来。  
他脸上看起来一定是一副不太相信的表情，那着实不太好看，因为莱昂正用一种——非常不太恰当地说——轻柔到令人毛骨悚然的口气对他说话，落在耳中的声音忽高忽低。他的眼睛看起来也是水汪汪的，单纯是指字面意思，莱昂在试图保持清醒，看得出来他确实很努力了。鲁斯忽然纵情大笑起来，却没笑出声，这比他这辈子经历过的任何事情都要好玩儿。他的兄弟正有气无力地趴在沙发上，准确的说，是在站起来的尝试中不断反复陷入柔软厚重的毛皮里，简直就像只身处陌生房屋里的某种大型猫科动物一样。  
过量的酒精不会令一位原体失去意识，但是挨上一拳肯定会。鲁斯觉得自己完全明白了。  
“你出去。”莱昂恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
他又咧开嘴笑了，高高兴兴地摇摇头。“这里是……”这话要是说下去无异于挖坑给自己跳，鲁斯眼神一转，换了种说法，“不对，我为什么要出去？”  
这话着实问的好，莱昂的脸颊上的红晕更深了。  
“因为这是……”  
任何严重的错误都有一个共同的起源：那就是没有克制住感情的冲动。  
因为酒精、因为宿醉，因为一个眼神而引发了无法抑制的冲动，这可能吗？似乎不太可能，然而他可以发誓，他就是在那一刻下定了决心。当然，那不是简单地因为酒——而是因为突然产生的那种感觉，连锁反应，缓慢恢复运作的大脑正将散落的片段串联起来，倏快倏慢，他觉得格外快乐，因为他发现了藏在他的兄弟那高傲固执下面小小的可爱之处，不是任何表面的言辞或行动，而只通过细微而故作矜持的细节传达了出来。这种不坦率在未来曾使他多次感到困惑与愉快。他走过去，把手按在了沙发扶手上，弯下腰盯着莱昂。  
“我不出去。”鲁斯眨眨眼，说道：“我喝醉了。”  
“你连路都不会走了？”那声音还是像唱歌一般，莱昂身上的酒气和他相比只多不少，“黎曼，我没空陪你闹。”就连声带振动起来都带着股绵软的无力感，他想，芬里斯的酒什么时候这么劲了？鲁斯试着把手伸过去，想要放在莱昂的肩上，却被狠狠地挥开；出乎意料，他居然还有这么大的力气。  
“不会。”  
鲁斯发觉自己越来越难以控制嘴角的笑意，他又往前贴近过来，进一步缩短了他们之间的距离；好像一切都模模糊糊。他能看得到莱昂恼火的样子，汗涔涔的金色发丝盖在眼前，挡住了那双淡绿色的眼睛。有那么半分钟的光景，鲁斯发现自己没去想除了自身之外多余的事情，他差不多又变回了曾经住在芬里斯宫殿里的凡人，有着多种多样，毫不掩饰的欲望，如今燃烧在胸口的欲望近似于恨，更近似于爱。  
静谧的四周，一切凝固不动，只有沙哑沉重的呼吸吐出的半透明气流在空中流淌，不时被身体的触碰与摩擦打断，体温在这团黏稠的热量中缓慢地上升。  
放在平时，想要让莱昂老老实实地躺在一个地方，无论是床上还是地上，显然都是几乎不可能实现的目标——更不用提现在他还能放心大胆地压在他的身上，甚至产生了种可以肆意妄为的错觉；这还是他第一次见到这种不可能出现的时刻。鲁斯的脑海里飞快闪过了些断断续续的画面，不知是谁先提议了拼酒，两三句嘲弄下暗黑天使们居然同意了这个怎么想都很荒诞的挑战。鲁斯百分百能肯定是狼崽们在酒里放了些不太对头的东西，或许对面的家伙出于绝对不服输的考虑也往里面掺了料。然后酒洒落在地上，像炽爱般翻滚，他们最开始坐在一起，在空白过后又出现在这里，在他昏迷的期间莱昂肯定早就尝试过很多次离开这间房间，鲁斯的思绪不由自主、抑制不住地又回到了意识恢复的那一刻。  
尽管没有人能详尽地把前因后果全部讲给他听，他从冰冷的地板上爬起来，向那个确定的方向看时，看到莱昂躺在沙发上时他就知道了。因为这是莱昂·艾尔庄森的房间，他的兄弟的书房。  
他低下头望去的时候，莱昂的脸正朝上仰起，额头上蹙起的皱纹分明表露出了他内心的不悦。平时始终紧抿的嘴唇如今不自觉地微微张开，温暖甜腻的酒液将它染成了热气蒸腾又潮湿的深红色，几乎像透明的、茫然般的颤抖着。他开始觉得自己能够聆听得到那些并不存在的杂音，耳朵里灌满不知从何处而来的噪声，它们像水流般涌了进来，堵住每根细微的分支通道，直到耳中再也没有一丝容纳下旁余声音的空间。  
鲁斯的脑子里转过了好多念头，杂乱无序的冲动，没有结局的幻想，蹩脚的说辞，但他却格外清醒，可能这辈子再也没有这么清醒过，就像只在沉默中蓄积力量的巨兽。  
愤怒，羞恼，愚蠢，莱昂心中涌过这些情绪，完全压过了他心中仅存的一丝迷惑。他想要从沙发上直起身来，把自己这明显是装醉的家伙给踢下去。不知为何，在心底某个声音此刻正大声警示他，如果不立刻阻止鲁斯，就无异于纵容他后续可能做出的一切傻事；但鲁斯的左腿正压在他的大腿上，另一条腿正紧紧贴在他的左腿外侧边缘。他的头微微转了过来，这样他就能看清鲁斯的脸，冒着汗珠，气喘吁吁，这张脸上的冰蓝色眼珠亮的可怕，好像是藏在透明的玻璃后的炽热光源，而光线的落点自然就是他，他的脸，他的喉咙，乃至于他的脖子和胸口。鲁斯没有动，他依然直勾勾地凝视着莱昂，掐在他肩上的手指力道越来越大，像是要透过肉体捏住骨头，带着股发狠般的硬劲。  
莱昂没有侧开他的视线，也没有因为疼痛而发出什么声响，无论是什么事情他都不会逃避。他看见了深藏在鲁斯眼睛深处的东西，爱，欲望与渴求，然后他发觉自己在琢磨鲁斯打算采取什么行动，心里究竟是何意图之前就有了答案；狼王正在盘算究竟从哪里开始下手，他也知道将要发生的事情。这几乎令他回忆起曾经在卡利班猎杀过的无数猛兽，身材庞大，动作迅捷凶猛，区别大概只在于黎曼和它们想要得到东西不尽相同。  
很快他就适应了这对他来说陌生又熟悉的凝视。在无言的警告彻底宣告失效后，没有追求，没有引诱，鲁斯动了起来，他的袍子同样没来得及脱掉，尽管已经在主人粗暴的动作下变得又皱又乱。他挪开压在莱昂身上的腿，往前蹭了蹭，挨在他的身上。如今他的眼里早已变为某种失去了感情色彩，只属于他自己的烈焰。莱昂在心底叹了口气，实在他确实很想把头别过去，这头金毛大型动物脸上的表情太傻，毫不留情地说，就是他一直以来最嫌弃的模样，就好像是终于为某种珍贵的东西找到了足够安全坚固的宝箱，抱紧了就不想放手。陡然间，他的脖子上终于落下湿润的气息，掐在他的肩上的手依然紧紧地将他固定在了原地，在眼角的余光间，色泽近乎相同的发丝交缠，鲁斯的身体温暖如熊熊燃烧的壁炉，热浪翻滚，分解着他的整个身体，昏昏沉沉的头脑逐渐在轻轻的、试探性的啃咬间溶解。  
但谁又不是呢。在感到身体内涌起理性所驱使的抵抗倾向后，他立刻将这种抵抗的意图从思绪及本能中驱逐出去了，莱昂充分相信鲁斯顷刻间就嗅到了他的纵容之意，方才试探性地在脖颈上啃咬的尖牙悄然无声地缩了回去，取而代之的是满是汗水，轻柔的抚摸着留下咬痕的皮肤的双手。然后往下，拨开挡住肩膀和锁骨的布料，头发落在了他的身上，沙沙作响。  
“不。准。撕。”这句话的每个字都是从喉咙中挤出来的，因为他听见此刻布料在他的兄弟手中正发出吱吱嘎嘎的不祥声音，“不然就滚。”  
好吧。鲁斯闻声点点头，芬里斯的狼毕竟也不是什么完全不懂礼数的野蛮人，既然他的兄弟这么请求了，他也没有理由拒绝。  
鲁斯的手顺长袍的边缘一路往下滑去，当他粗糙的掌心碰到莱昂的大腿时，后者忍不住猛地瑟缩了一下，那不是畏惧，纯粹是出自于对从未接触过的事物的抗拒，一种陌生的、新鲜的亲密感，旋即僵硬的肌肉慢慢放松下来，随之落下的还有早已被汗水浸湿的衣服，他以难得温柔的手法将它从莱昂的身上脱了下来，两件颜色各异的长袍悄无声息地坠落在地板上，交叠纠缠。他的手指在莱昂的腹部划来划去，轻微地、似安抚又像是胁迫，和缓地如同用它们在搅动水面。莱昂凝望他同样坚实有力的手臂和灯光下蓬乱的头发，侧过头，他看见搁在武器架上的狮剑，微光在上方闪烁着。  
早在他一时心软，把这喝得烂醉的二货从酒席上拖走的时候，他本该想到早晚会有这事。莱昂早就注意到偷偷在酒里动手脚的野狼们，本着更想看自己的兄弟偷鸡不成蚀把米的蠢态，酒宴上他几乎是抱着某种愉悦的心态注视鲁斯一杯又一杯地喝下不知被他的儿子们掺了不知什么猛料的酒，逐渐变得眼神迷离口齿不清，直到这里为止一切都还算正常——直到他那明显已经开始意识模糊的兄弟忽然以（大致上来说）只有他能够听得见的声音开始胡言乱语——某些对于芬里斯狼群们来说可能不过是寻常玩笑的话，但对他来说就不是那么能够接受了。莱昂不得不找个借口直接把他拖走，在无人的走廊上再一拳打晕，锁进他的书房里，等到第二天他清醒过来再给他开门。  
虽然卡利班的天使们不擅长酿酒，但是这不意味他们的库存里没有收藏些奇奇怪怪的药物，更不意味着他们不想赢过对面那群死对头，直到莱昂因为头晕目眩而倒在沙发上，迷迷糊糊之间看到他的兄弟茫然地从地板上爬起来时，他才后知后觉地想到了这件事。  
那是他平生为数极少地，忽然感觉到了一阵无法抑制的慌乱。  
莱昂没有抬起目光便能感觉得到，鲁斯的眼神里饱含的贪婪何其赤裸，它们积蓄在他的喉咙里，化为低沉的喘息和嘶吼。那无法言说的巨大压迫感较之瞄准心脏的剑刃和枪口来说更为强烈，使他的心脏里萌生出了种异样的热量，随即而来的是不知何时逐渐扩大的空缺感，这种感觉沿着血管轻轻流淌到全身，然后扩散到发丝末梢，莱昂不禁呼出了口灼热的气息，没有用，反而心灵深处的空洞越发扩大。他的肺部从未体会到喘不过气来的感觉，在这样的时刻，他发现自己体内似乎也涌出了种近似于动物式的冲动。正如鲁斯此刻正再度开始舔舐起他的皮肤，毫无规律，随心所欲，就好像他的舌头是某种探测器，正在搜寻潜藏的秘密。透明的唾液淌得到处都是，接着，他的脸移到了他的嘴上，肩上。他趴在他的身上，亲吻他，滚烫的躯体覆盖着他赤裸的身体，纯粹由本能驱使着留下纵横交错的抓痕与吻痕。  
不过，即便是这样的情况下，莱昂闭上眼，正所谓纵容也是有限度的，在面前这头野兽失控前，得由他亲手扭断它的脖子才行。  
抓住鲁斯喘着气，短暂地直起身的间隙，莱昂倾起身子，这双手紧紧攥紧了鲁斯的肩膀，根本没有给任何回神的机会，他的指甲几乎要嵌进肌肤里，这是唯一的着力点，在对方的眼中他看见了自己的样子，热情燃烧的花朵恣意盛放，他的嘴唇碰到了鲁斯的嘴唇，旋即他狠狠咬住了同样柔软的下唇，铁锈味蔓延开来，从两人的喉咙滚落而下，热得发烫暖流一路往下。情势顷刻间逆转，莱昂推着鲁斯彻底掉了个方位，现在是他骑在了鲁斯的双腿之间，把这眼神迷离的家伙按在沙发的扶手靠背上，抚摸着探寻着，将乱糟糟的头发拨到耳后，手指则伸向和他一样急促地喘息着的嘴唇边，鲁斯似乎还没有反应过来究竟发生了什么，至始至终，他保持双眼睁着，盯着，一副毫不烦扰的样子，当同属人类的指腹落下时，他歪过头，轻轻地舔了舔，就像一艘船驶入了港口，只有平和的浪潮轻轻拍动。  
在擦掉伤口上凝固的血珠后，鬼使神差地，莱昂挪开了手，主动凑了过去，这次动作比方才要轻柔得多，他的手像梳子一样穿过鲁斯的头发，直到那些头发顺曾紧握剑柄的手指缝隙间滑落。另一只手则不经意地按在了鲁斯的腰上，将两人的距离拉得更近，它更接近于个真正的吻，而不是悄无声息地打响的争夺主动权的战争。  
“这时候倒是老实了……”  
莱昂松开紧扣住后脑的手，鲁斯的胸口紧压在他的胸口上，在灼烫的气息间，他不时听到剧烈颤抖着的心脏跳动声和咕噜咕噜满足似的喘息声从喉咙深处冒上来；他忍不住又滑向了鲁斯的脸颊，动作迟缓又不乏尝试摸索般的温柔，他碰到在胡茬下若隐若现的陈旧伤痕，恐怕就连他本人都没法一一说出具体的出处。半明半暗的光线间，莱昂甚至觉得面前这经常跟他吵架抬杠的家伙的面部轮廓似乎也变得不那么讨厌了起来。  
叠上双唇，屏住气息，意识仿佛也随之抽离出来，观察着两个无比熟悉的声影在做着陌生的事。莱昂一条胳膊勾着鲁斯，把他拉到他的面前，然后任凭本能逐步接管身体。滚烫的喘息声悄然游动，忽远忽近，他微微偏开了头，鲁斯正不依不饶地蹭了过来，呼吸气息全喷在了他的脸颊上。  
这或许是他今晚犯的第二个错误，下一秒他就知道了：这完全都是错觉。  
再度倒下去时他的脸整个朝下埋进沙发坐垫里，整个人被彻底掀翻过来。他首先意识到的是伴随疼痛而来的疲乏，酒精依然在他的血液里发挥作用，而始作俑者自然是那具他无比熟悉的躯体，它展开双臂，掐住他的右腕和脖颈，指甲神经质似地挠动着。莱昂勉强扭过头，毫不意外地看见身后鲁斯正露出了得逞的笑容。那两根绑好的发辫也不知何时变得松松垮垮，从脸颊两侧垂落下来，发丝尖上还隐约凝结着汗珠，他在笑，一如既往的样子，眼睛都快要眯起来，膝盖卡在他的腰侧，某个坚硬炽热的东西已经开始老实不耐烦地在腰骶部摩擦起来。  
“你这……傻……”  
在恼火的同时，莱昂的心底也莫名泛起了股错愕的感觉。这种莫名的孩子气也是他有时候萌发出难以克制的恨意的原因之一，但如果他不也爱他的话，他还会因鲁斯的行为而心绪不宁吗？如果真是这样的话，那么他当时应该会选择——他依然还会选择——如此上演的欲念纠缠；一条绝对不需要思考也不需要斟酌的道路。将他们的身体拉合纠缠在一起的力量，除去沸腾的爱，或许只要满足了焦渴的激情，其余的事情都别无所谓。  
莱昂——  
这个词从鲁斯的嘴里吐出来的时候，化为了含糊不清的迷雾，他始终不愿松开掐住他的手腕的手，于是只能趴在他的身上亲吻他，用手指用力地按压着他的背，莱昂完全确定他根本意识不到自己在干什么。莱昂。他又一次听见了自己的名字，鲁斯的左手一节节从脊椎上碾过，玩闹似的掐住他的脖子，强行令他抬起头来。它的动作没有任何章法，像是自有其生命般狂乱地揉捏，令他不受控制地随这只粗糙巨掌来回摆动，汗水、唾液与不知何时涌出的生理性泪水混合在一起，晕开大小不一的深色涟漪。他却有种从未体会过的感觉，莱昂的后背不自知地弓起，依靠手臂和腰部最小幅度的动作、最细微的吸气扭动着，身上湿漉漉、光闪闪的。  
有那么一瞬间他本想用力地对着探入口腔内的手指咬下去，可脑海内纷乱的念头尽数被侵入身体的异物感所吞没。鲁斯的手从他的腰部下方穿过，像抱住一只大猫似的牢牢地搂住他的身子，这其实没什么必要，从最初的默许到纵容，再到现在的渴求，不太对劲的混乱感一点一点渗入他的头脑，基本支配了仅存的思考能力。粗硬的手指抚弄起大腿根部和早已潮湿不已，丝丝粘稠液体往下滴落的部位，隐约翕张着的后穴，缓慢而不可阻挡地朝内迫近深入，这个过程格外短暂，几乎可以说得上是随意又粗糙。看来鲁斯的同样耗尽了他所有的耐心，只是简单地在内壁上摩擦了数下，他的手指从里面褪了出来，带着半透明的黏液放在他的腰上，然后，空洞的入口处被同样坚硬的阴茎强行撑开了。  
无论是什么味道，森林般的清淡飘忽，冰川的干涩刺骨，如今它们早就搅得谁也分不清究竟来源是何，伴随着肉体占有而来的是短暂地填补了些许无底的空白的充实感，很快又被更大的、看不见边界的深渊巨口所取代。莱昂半跪在沙发上，最开始是这样，双手支撑住身子，多半这是有记忆以来他第一次同人这样做爱，该归功于原体的体质吗？当鲁斯插进来的时候，既没有疼痛感，也没有撕裂感，那根饱胀的性器没有阻碍地顶到了最深处，它在紧致的甬道中停留不到三秒，便开始再度运动了起来。  
“操。”  
似乎是鲁斯在背后低声骂了一句，他的呼吸忽地急促起来，掐在腰上的手指也颤抖起来。眼前苍白赤裸的后背滚烫，随着他的动作起起伏伏，瘦削的肩胛骨耸动起来的模样近乎令人发狂。莱昂正半跪在沙发上，金发分成两边洒落在地，鲁斯用齿尖轻轻咬在了耳垂中间偏下些的位置，嘴唇完美的贴在了耳廓上，他喜欢这个想象。正好纵容着舌尖肆意游走，那些润湿的水沫有些沿着眉毛的弧度落下，有些再度卷入他的口中；这简直是玩不腻，鲁斯想到，不知道莱昂现在是什么表情？可惜，他只能看得见颤动不已的脖颈，还有愈发响亮的呻吟。他们是原体，是阿斯塔特和普通人眼中的半神，这恐怕意味着只有他们彼此能够接纳和包容彼此。  
这时候人很容易忘记自己的身份，不用对一切事情负责，也不用思考人为附加的道德与理智的观念。这段短暂而又无限漫长的时光是从冰冷阴暗的历史里剥离出来的碎块，超然于当今的世界之外。他们是动物，将自己的内心赤裸地撕出来摆放在一起的动物，空气沉重，回荡在房间里的声音像藏匿在迷雾中的悠长回响，沙哑、粘稠又浓厚。不需要多余的言语交流，反正放在平时谁也讲不出藏在心底真正的想法，只有在这宛如梦幻的须臾光阴间，他们大步靠近，携手跨过禁区，无声承认了对彼此的渴求。真实的、平平常常的、堕落的，凡人的爱与欲望。  
莱昂发现自己根本说不出话来，他的喉咙颤抖着，胸腔振动，层层纠葛缠绵不清，脑子里仅存的唯一念头是寻求呼吸保持通畅。那双手依然搂在他的腰上，来自后方的撞击像是永无止境般索求着，似乎是想要带给他慢慢地、绵长的交欢——不过右臂已经开始不自然的收紧了，这个想法令他的心里同样涌起了种异样的感情，奇妙无比。  
他双目紧闭，他的身体已经准备就绪，抛弃了理性的心灵也已经准备就绪，快感如浪潮般浮空拍击，两颗心脏在胸膛里如雷鸣般轰响起来。莱昂再次张开嘴，他想说什么？搅成浆糊的脑子里早就没法组织起完整的句子，唯独剩下的只有饥渴又忠实的呻吟声。但这无济于事，支离破碎，没有意义的音节并不能将他的欲望拉扯成形；他只想将鲁斯更深更深地埋进自己的身体之中，莱昂凝聚起一丝力气，他用手肘撑住身体，半转过身去伸出手臂，手指不知是拽到了什么地方，是披散开来的长发还是别的什么，他只是觉得自己找到了一个合适的着力点，便收紧手指，不管不顾地朝下用力扯去。这下令鲁斯因疼痛咆哮起来，既是警告又是报复似的用力在他的屁股上抽了下去。掌印叠在血痕上面，痛苦中掺杂的快感顺脊椎电流般地涌了上去，然后又一次，进入又出来，再进入，血管也仿佛燃烧起来，直到快要无法呼吸为止。  
“莱昂……你他妈……放手……！”  
好像有那么一秒钟他们的嘴唇擦过，疼痛之下鲁斯不得不低下头，将下巴搁在他的颈窝里，他的手中则攥着凌乱的头发，他知道他不能松手，不能让已经捕获的东西悄然溜走，无论是有价值还是无价值。他们纠缠起来，一时重心不稳，从沙发上滑下，一直摔到冰冷的地面上，当身体失去支撑，短暂坠落的时候，莱昂猛喘着，却没有意料之内的疼痛，他趴在了鲁斯的身上，双腿交叉钩在他的背上。不知何时两人手指紧扣，肉体紧贴，脸涨得通红，淌落的透明水滴像融化在燥热里的冰块。莱昂试着扭动了一下，然后俯身下去，房间里充斥着肆无忌惮的回声，与其说是亲吻，不如说是本能的啃咬，争相在对方身上留下自己的印记，痕迹也好伤口也好，在此处和彼出，压抑已久喷涌而出的情感造就了这种结果。他们所做的一切不过是想要令这个夜晚延续下去，让残忍的、单纯的味道尽可能长久地留在对方身上。  
在高潮到来的那一刻，鲁斯伸出手去，捂住莱昂的嘴，堵住他口里发出的那种既快乐又痛苦的吼声，不知为何，当他看进那双被情欲染得迷茫而浑浊的双眼时，他看见了一个孤单的身影，苍白模糊，不知为何，忽然一阵倦意也涌了上来。鲁斯从容地扣紧莱昂的后背，尽可能深入地将喷涌而出的精液尽数留在他的兄弟体内。他还从来没有这样拥抱过莱昂，将他搂在怀里，支撑住他的身体，紧紧贴在一起，好像他们正在穿越风高浪急的海啸。  
又过了几分钟，房间里忽然陷入了突如其来的寂静，空气慢慢地消逝，只留下垂死的星光闪耀在真空里。  
他们静静地躺在一起，鲁斯的脑袋正枕在莱昂的胸口，他向他伸出手去，他也愿意向他靠拢过来，他们倒向对方，躺在这儿，在激情后的余温里取暖。汗水渐渐干涸，缓慢凝固的白沫粘在一起。很快就连仅存的水沫也会干透，但他的心中却仅存一种奇怪的宁静。  
“这不是我们真正的想法，你知道的吧。”  
“我不这么觉得。”鲁斯转过头，他的手慢慢地盖在了莱昂的手上，后者明显迟疑了片刻，却还是没有将手臂抽回去。肌肤尚有余温，他将毛毯扯了下来，盖在他们身上，他侧过头去，用视线制止了任何可能说出来的话语，然后他凑过去，温柔地舔去从莱昂的嘴角滑落的透明液体。  
“你这个样子真不错，兄弟。”  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> >我要怎么把我的性癖在一万字以内全部塞进去？？？？  
> >我真的不知道为什么最后就打起来了，我一点头绪都没有


End file.
